The Wish
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: A simple wish changes everything for Fitzgerald Grant.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Grant. Your wife is on hold."

Fitz debated answering the phone. He didn't want an argument.

"I wish I never married Mellie."

His secretary shrugged and returned to her desk. Fitz accepted the call and waited for yelling and insults.

"Hello?" He said after a few seconds of holding the phone.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting your busy day. I have a few minutes to spare."

The voice was soft and sweet. Had to be a wrong number.

"Who is this?"

She laughed, "Your wife."

"Why do you sound like that?"

"Like what?

He could hear a phone ringing. She answered without waiting for his answer.

"This is Olivia Pope. I'll have to get back with you later today."

She disconnected the call and continued her conversation with Fitz.

"You still there?"

"Olivia Pope. The DC crisis manager?"

"Yes."

"Married?"

"Fitz, stop the games. Do you want Gettysburger for dinner?"

"How are we married?"

"Okay, I can't play games. I have a meeting. We're having burgers."

"Wait."

She disconnected the call. Fitz stared at the clock. It was almost time for closing. Why would Olivia Pope call him? She wanted to join him for dinner? Was he losing touch with reality after so many long days at work and arguments with Mellie? The call was too weird. He had only seen Olivia a few times at different events. They never said more than hi. He groaned realizing he needed to speak with Mellie. She would give him clarity.

"This is Melody."

"Hey, did you call me a few minutes ago disguising your voice?"

"Who are you?"

"Fitz."

"I'm sorry Fitz. You have the wrong number."

"No I don't."

Fitz tried to keep her on the phone, but she sounded really annoyed with him.

"I'm blocking your number."

"Mellie. "

She hung up. Fitz held the phone listening to the dial tone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

Fitz stayed in the foyer clenching his briefcase with a sweaty hand. Nothing was different in his home. Except the faint scent of a new fragrance.

"Hurry Fitz. The fries are still hot."

Seconds later, he heard the sound of heeled boots on the hardwood floor. It was Olivia Pope. Dark blue skinny jeans, a cream colored sweater and straight hair bouncing on her shoulders with every step closer to him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You look..."

"I came home and changed clothes before getting the food."

"Okay."

"Something isn't right with you. Are you still upset about this morning? I promise you'll get to finish tonight. I'm not accepting any calls from my gladiators."

"Finish what?"

Olivia smiled and cupped his face with her hands giving a kiss. His heartbeat quickened. She pulled back. "How long are we going to play this game?"

"I...don't know how..."

"How was your day?"

"I need to sit down."

Olivia pressed her palm to his forehead, "Is the weather getting to you? It keeps changing. I've been drinking tea all day."

"None of this makes sense...how did I propose?"

Olivia laughed, "You hated proposing."

"You're really here. Did anything odd happen today?"

"Of course. Where else would I be? And nothing odd."

Fitz loosened his fist and let the briefcase fall. "I want to hear about your day."

"It was really boring, and your food is getting cold."

Fitz couldn't take his eyes off Olivia. She was so different when she wasn't at a formal event. Her smiles were genuine.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

"Wow, you haven't complimented me in months."

"I haven't seen you all day. It seems like it's been months."

"It's been a few hours. I wish you were always this happy to see your wife."

"How about we go to a restaurant for dinner. You deserve more than fast food."

"Wait. Something strange did happen today...It's hard to explain."

"What?"

"It's going to sound crazy."

"No it's not."

"My office is different. Nothing huge, but it's different. When I hung up the phone after calling you about dinner, there was a white hat on my coat rack and a painting on my wall. I don't know how it how it got there. I think my gladiators put it there, and no one wants to take credit for the gifts. It's the only logical explanation."

"That's not crazy. My day was more weird than yours."

"Ok, did someone leave something in your office?"

"No, my world changed when you called me."

"How?"

"It's really bizarre. It must have been the scotch."

Olivia smiled, "We should quit drinking."


	3. Chapter 3

"Susan."

"Mr. Grant."

"Have you noticed anything different since yesterday?"

"No."

"Has my wife called?"

"No."

"I dont know who my wife is."

"What sir?"

"This is going to sound crazy. Something really weird happened yesterday when my wife called. It was Olivia Pope."

"What's so strange about that?"

"She wasn't my wife before yesterday."

"Sir, maybe you should switch to a lighter drink."

"I'm not drunk Susan."

"The office has been really busy. It could be stress."

"Olivia thinks we're married. How do I tell her I'm not her husband?"

"Are you saying you slipped into a different world? I like science fiction, but I don't really think that's possible."

"I don't know what I'm saying."

"If you have somehow slipped into another world, do you want to go back?"

"No, so you believe the crazy story?"

"Truth is stranger than fiction sometimes Mr. Grant."

"I wish..."

"Wait!" Susan held up her hand stopping him mid sentence.

"What?"

"You need to be careful what you wish for sir. You have a habit of saying I wish when you're not happy with something."

"So what."

"I'm just saying. You should be more careful."

Susan was clearly flustered. He wanted to continue the conversation with his secretary.

"The phone is ringing. I should really get back to my desk. I don't want to miss any important calls."

Fitz smiled. She was such a muppet. Good at her job and a real cartoon character.

"Thanks Susan."

"For what."

"Reminding me to be careful what I wish for."

Susan nodded. He was still confused. How could Olivia think they are married? None on this made sense, but did he really want to go back to his own reality with his real wife?


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz slowly moved his arm from beneath Olivia. It was almost morning. He brushed her lips with his finger. Was it really cheating if his world was different? Her eyes opened, and she kissed his finger. Her eyes widened, and he could see her confusion.

"Your eyes are different."

"What?"

"They're not as bright. I see sadness."

"I'm not..."

"What?"

"Olivia, I'm not the man you married."

"What? "

"I'm not losing my mind. I'm not the Fitz you married."

"Who are you?"

"I made a wish, and it came true."

"Are you saying you wished for me?"

"You don't believe any of this."

"Fitz, I have noticed a few more strange things."

"Like what?"

"Some guy came to my office and started a conversation about the white hat in my office. He said it was a gift from him. His name is David Rosen, and he says we worked together."

"What if he's right?"

"What?"

"Maybe we slipped into another world."

"How is that possible? And if it is, where is my husband?"

"What were you thinking before you called me?"

" I wished you would answer the phone while I had a minute to ask you about dinner."

"So you made a wish?"

Olivia snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes "So what now? Do we make a wish and everything goes back to normal?"

"Is that what you want?"

"You don't want to be with your wife?"

"No."

"I love my husband. Are we cheating?"

"I don't know if you're cheating. I am Fitz."

"There has to be a logical explanation. I'm you're wife."

"I want to be your husband. I don't love Mellie."

"Mellie?"

"My other wife."

"Fitz, are you trying to tell me you had an affair?"

"No."

"Okay. I hope your crazy theory is right."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Grant. Your wife is on hold."

Fitz smiled. He was waiting for her call.

"Hello?" He said after a few seconds of holding the phone.

"Why the hell are you ignoring me?"

"Who is this?"

She laughed, "Your wife you idiot."

"You are not Olivia."

"Olivia Pope. The DC crisis manager? Is that who you're having an affair with?"

"She's my wife. Why are you calling me?"

"We are not getting a divorce. Stop the games."

"You have the wrong number."

Fitz disconnected the call and stared at the clock. It was almost time for closing. That was a strange phone call. Olivia was in a great mood when they left for work. His morning would have been a lot better if she let him finish. She promised him no more phone calls from her gladiators. He didn't know if she was still in her office. He didn't have anything else planned for the day, so he could call his wife.

"This is Olivia Pope."

"Why are you being so formal?"

"Who is this?"

"Your husband. Fitzgerald Grant."

"I'm sorry Fitzgerald. You have the wrong number. I'm not married."

"Okay, we can make jokes about our marriage." He laughed.

"I've heard your name before. We met at a charity event right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well this is a strange way of asking for a date. I'm in a relationship, and I have to get back to work."

Olivia hung up. Fitz held the phone listening to the dial tone. This had to be a joke. Some lady calls him yelling insults, and his wife was being distant. He had to get home. They needed to talk about their marriage. This was more than his wife answering her phone before he finished. He needed to know why she was treating him like a different person.


	6. Chapter 6

"He didn't wish for this."

"So what."

"We can't leave him with Mellie."

"Susan, you know the rules."

"Can we bend the rules?"

"You know the answer to that."

Jake leaned back in his seat and watched the monitors.

"I like my job. I'm not losing it for anyone." Jake said.

"I want Fitz with Olivia."

"He can go back to his reality when he wishes for Olivia."

"What about the other Fitz?"

"If Olivia from his world makes a wish, they will be together. We can't control their decisions. We can only give them their heart's desire."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will stay with Edison and Fitz will stay with Mellie until they divorce."

"I need a new job." Susan said.

"We have the best job in the universe."

Fitz will be stuck with the other Fitz Mellie if the other Olivia doesn't break up with Edison?"

"Yes."

"So I'll have to deal with a grumpy boss in this universe?"

"You can always send one of your alternates."

/

Fitz dropped his briefcase and loosened his tie.

"Livvie?"

The sound of heels greeted him. It wasn't Olivia.

"Are you asking for your mistress? I know you're cheating. Of all the women in DC, you choose Olivia Pope?"

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Why are you cheating on me?"

"I don't know who you are."

"Your wife! Melody Grant!"

"You're insane. I want you out of my house. Where is Olivia?"

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

"If you hurt my wife..."

"You think I want to hurt your whore? I want her to stay away from my husband."

Fitz took out his phone and called Olivia. No answer. This was really strange. Where was the woman he loved?


	7. Chapter 7

Fitz was calling her again. Olivia ignored the call and waited for Edison's answer.

"Are you ready to get married?"

"We're not ready for that."

"We've been dating a year. I need more from you. I'm leaving if we can't take our relationship to the next level."

"What are you going to do, marry whatever guy proposes?"

"Yes, why not? An old friend called today. Maybe he's looking for something more than a date."

"Who?"

"Fitzgerald Grant."

"Isn't he married?"

"He says I'm his wife. Maybe I'm the woman of his dreams."

"Do you know how desperate you sound?"

"I wish I could be with a man who really loves me. Not you."

Olivia spun on her heels and turned her back to him. Of course he would have a slick comment, and she didn't want to hear it. When she turned around again, she was dumbfounded. He wasn't there. How did he leave without making a sound?

/

Fitz stuffed the phone in his pocket and grabbed his car keys. He was so confused. He needed a few minutes to himself in his car. He called Olivia again. The call was ignored.

"I wish I had my wife. Olivia I need you."

Fitz took a deep breath and stepped outside. He had to get this crazy woman out of his house. He stepped in the foyer expecting to hear Mellie. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Olivia. Maybe she could explain why this crazy person was in their house stalking him. He paused when he heard a man's voice that sounded like his own. The doorbell rang and they both came to the foyer.

"What the..."

"Fitz." Olivia said seeing double.

"Uh...I can explain."

"Susan."


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are you?"

"He's you from another world."

"How is this possible?"

Olivia stepped back from both men."Who is my husband?"

"He is." Susan said.

"Damn right Olivia is my wife. Have you been screwing this guy?"

Olivia didn't answer. Instead she asked a question. "Is there another me?"

"Yes, and she's waiting for him."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"At a restaurant a few miles from here. You have to get to her today, or you will both be lost in time forever. The universe shifts whenever a major change happens. That's why you keep noticing things in your office. There can only be one of you in each timeline. If you don't propose to Olivia today, she will find another Fitz in another world."

"What about me?"

"If there is still a strong attraction between you and Mellie, you will be with her again. You can only be with Olivia when your heart is ready."

"I want to be with Olivia...the single Olivia."

Susan reached for his hand. In an instant, he was in a restaurant. "I'm probably going to need another job after this. I'm not supposed to interfere with the universe."

Fitz slowly approached the table near the window. Olivia was wiping her eyes with a tissue and holding a large glass of wine.

"What are you doing here? I didn't answer when you called."

"What if I asked you the craziest question you could ever imagine, and you could only answer yes or no. What would you choose?"

She took a sip of wine. "It depends on the question."

"In another world, we are married. You're my everything. Marry me Olivia Pope."

"Yes."

"You're accepting proposal?"

Olivia smiled through her tears. "My wish came true."

**The End**


End file.
